dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Toxoliath
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Vile ruse - Deals air damage to the target as well as applying an air poison that lasts for 6 turns. This poison triggers at the end of the target's turn. Linear, has a range of 7. * Puddlake - Deals neutral damage and applies a 20% erosion penalty to the target. In addition, the target receives a fire-based AP poison for 2 turns. * Saving Venom - Cast at the start of each of Toxoliath's turns. Turns a random character on your team purple colored. This character, for the duration of that turn, takes x150% damage and will heal any entity that hits it for the amount of damage done. * Volatile Poison - Cast starting on turn 6 and every 4 turns for the remainder of the fight. Causes all players to lose two AP and gain 2 MP for 2 turns, and lays a glyph on all cells greater than 8 cells away from Toxolaith at the end of his turn. Any character on this glyph takes fire damage at the start of their turn and receives a x150% damage sustained penalty as long as they remain on the glyph. * Toxmosis - Cast at the start of the fight. Any character that hits Toxoliath directly recieves an MP poison that deals 700 earth damage per MP used for 2 turns. This includes MP used before the attacker hits Toxoliath. Drops |} Strategy At the start of the fight, Toxoliath casts Toxmosis, which afflicts any player that directly attacks Toxoliath with an extremely powerful MP poison for 2 turns, making it very difficult to reliably deal damage to Toxoliath without risking getting close and taking a large amount of damage. Therefore, characters that can unbewitch such as Eniripsas, self-unbewitch such as Pandawas and Sadidas, or classes that can deal indirect damage through poisons such as Srams, can somewhat reliably deal damage without risking being hurt by the MP poison. Once Toxoliath dies, however, the MP poison effect is removed from all characters. So, if you're willing to risk getting close to Toxoliath you can as long as you believe said character can finish Toxoliath off. Another strategy to deal with the poison is to place a character with high lock and damage tanking abilities, such as Sacriers, Fecas, or Masquraiders, in front of Toxoliath to keep him from moving. Toxoliath on his own deals very little damage as long as his poisons are unable to stack, and when focused on by two or three characters that stay unmoving, he will go down quickly. Your main goal is to kill Toxoliath before turn 6, which is when he casts his Volatile Poison spell and heavily debuffs your team. Also during the fight, Toxoliath will randomly cast Saving Venom on one player each turn. This player will take additional damage and heal any attacking enemy. It's wise to keep the afflicted character in the back and away from all possible sources of damage when this occurs. Once Toxoliath is dead, the majority of the fight will be spent dealing with the rest of the waves of Necroticks attacking you. Sculucanus are among the biggest threats, able to reflect a heavy amount of damage, quickly fly across the battlefield, and literally halve one or more player's HP per turn make them a primary target. Having a character that can effectively deal pushback damage to them, such as Iops and Foggernauts, is a huge advantage. Your other two large threats are the Dethornits and Trechepeiras, both of which have long-range non-LoS required spells that reduce your range, AP, and generally make your team's life hell. Having ranged characters that can hit from afar and take their range rendering them useless, such as Cras and Enutrofs, are effective in this regard. Note for Sadidas - Attacking Toxoliath indirectly through the infected state does not apply Toxmosis to the character. Category:Srambad Category:Divine Dimensions